Sucked into Zelda book two: Ghirahim the Girl
by The Wolf Who Writes
Summary: The sequel to Sucked into Zelda book one. Michelle is faced with a new threat. Joined by Link, Jane, Zelda, Midna, and her new friend Fi, they will stop this threat. However, Ghirahim is after two things: the world, and her...
1. Chapter 1: Well, HE showed up

**Hi people! I got so excited about this book that I just had to write another chapter! I will work on my other books, and I hope you like it. **

**purplepanic: **Arrrgh not the end! I am so glad you will be doing a sequel though. The smoothie part was funny and I am sooo glad Michelle stayed in Hyrule with Link;) good story I really enjoyed reading and reviewing!:)

**ACGirlof-the-past:**OH MEH GOD! i'm sorry if i didn't review for your other two chapter you put up, but i di enjoy them all including this one! i don't wait for the sequel!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda. If I did, Ghirahim wouldn't look like a girl.**

Well, to start off, I had a pretty good day. Full of teasing and laughter.

Wait, to be sure. If you haven't read my first book, READ IT NOW! You will NOT understand anything I say.

If you have, then you know me pretty well.

As you know, my name is Michelle. My best friend's name is Jane, and my boyfriend is Link.

How did we get together? It involves a lot of monsters, a stupid guy named Gannon hitting on me, and new friends.

But right now, I have some problems.

I have just seen some black diamonds that faded as quickly as they came.

"I know where those diamonds are from," I look at Jane.

And we burst out laughing.

Okay, okay. Maybe YOU hate this Zelda villain. Maybe this villain scares the living daylights out of you, but I LOVE to tease him about a million different things.

"Oy!" I shouted between giggles. "Ghirahim the girl! Come out and show your ugly behind!"

Right in front of our picnic table, and white man appeared. By white, I mean his skin was WHITE. Like paper white. He had chin length hair, no shirt, and diamond patterns on his pants.

"I am not a girl, and I do not have an ugly behind," He growled. I swear, if he said his behind was 'magnificent,' I am going to die laughing.

"Well, you sure look like one," Jane laughed. I gave her a high-five.

"Wait, Who the hell are you?" Link asked, confused.

"I," Ghirahim said proudly, happy to be recognized. "Am Ghirahim, lord of the demons."

"Yeah, you need a better get-up. With that outfit, you look like a hippie, not the lord of the demons," I said.

"Stop it!"

"One more, please," I begged.

Without waiting for an answer, I started my little joke.

"Did you know," I said to Link, Jane, and Ghirahim. "That I am good at mimicking?"

"No," Link and Ghirahim said

"Yes," Jane said.

"Well, now I am going to mimic Ghirahim!"

I started doing things that Ghirahim did in the game. It freaked Link out, because, well, whoever has played Skyward Sword KNOWS what Ghirahim does.

Jane, however, started laughing when I called myself 'stunning.' She fell off the bench when I did something to Link that Ghirahim did in the game. She was on the ground having a laughing fit when I called myself 'pure' with funny actions.

On top of that, I was trying to mimic his VOICE.

"Michelle," Ghirahim said, fuming. "You will regret that you have ever don this."

He left, and the trouble started.


	2. Chapter 2: The first attack

**Hi people! I got so excited about this book that I just had to write another chapter! I will work on my other books, and I hope you like it. **

**purplepanic: **Hahaha Giriham is so funny this chapter was good!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda. If I did, Ghirahim wouldn't look like a girl.**

"Link, I am really sorry for freaking you out."

It was the middle of the night. I was trying to apologize for scaring the bejesus out of him.

"Promise me that you will never do that again." He said.

"I promise to never do it in FRONT OF YOU again," I said.

"It's a start," He hugged me.

"Another thing." Link looked down at me with a worried expression.

"Midna and Zelda are coming over to my place for dinner this Saturday."

Link fist pumped into the air. Yes audience, I have been teaching him some things about my world. Like now, he can cuss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx On Saturday...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hi Midna!"

Midna, Queen of the Twilight, has just come out of the Mirror of Twilight. I took the liberty of picking her up.

"Michelle!" We hugged.

"So," I said. "How is your realm?"

"I started rebuilding after I was crowned. I put protection fields around the Sols, just in case some crazy came and tried to take them."

"How about you?" She added, looking down at me. I am still not used to her being a head taller than me. When we were out saving the world, she was two feet tall. "How are the Goddesses?"

_Tell her that we are fine. _

_We would be better, if you didn't bump your head this morning. _

_Hush up guys._

"They are fine, other than getting in my very last nerves."

Midna laughed.

_HEY!_

I placed a protection spell on Midna, so she wouldn't get hurt. Then, I grabbed her hand, kicked off the ground, and flew to Hyrule.

* * *

"Hi people, we're back!"

Midna and I have walked into my smoothie bar. The poor girl had to duck to get in.

"Midna!" Link hugged her.

"So, you are the princess that traveled with my best friend," Jane shook her hand. Yes, Jane is here. She really wanted to meet Midna, mostly because her favorite Zelda character.

After some hellos, we started dinner.

"What are we having?" Midna asked.

"Barbecue."

"Yes!" Midna said. "I love bar-be-key."

"What is bar-be-key?" Zelda asked, middy curious.

"You'll find out."

I placed smoothies in front of everyone (Zelda and Jane got Tropical, Midna and I got the Twilight Realm, which is a blueberry and blackberry smoothie, and Link got Gannon's blood, which is a strawberry smoothie, and does not contain any blood whatsoever).

We were about to start dinner when Alex came running in.

"MICHELLE!" She shouted jumping on me and nocking me off the chair.

"OW!"

When Link and Midna finally got her off of me, she told us some BAD news.

"Two things. One, Ilia is mayor of Ordon, and since you are dating Link, she is taking it out on me," She said.

"Two," She continued. "Ordon is under attack!"

"WHAT!"

I grabbed my arrows, we begged Zelda to stay and take care of Alex, Link got the Master Sword, Midna got the Fused Shadows out, and I gave Jane the Gale boomerang.

* * *

"GET AWAY FORM MY HOMETOWN!"

Link charged in, slashing everything in his way, other than humans.

I hung in the air, shooting everything.

"Get the innocents into hiding!" Midna shouted.

"Why?"

"Because I am going to use the Fused Shadows. I don't want to hurt them!"

I started to round up the people.

"Michelle?" My parents were staring at me. "You can fly?"

"Yes," I said. "I can also shoot fire out of my hands and summon anything. NOW HELP ME ROUND UP PEOPLE AND GO INTO HIDING!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Michelle, put a force field around Link, Jane, and Epona!"

I ran over to them and hugged them.

Midna used the Fused Shadow. The trouble was that even after she used tons of it's power, the monsters were still there.

_Guys, what kind of monsters are those. _

_They are demons. Their only weakness is constant attacks. _

I gave Jane my arrows, and ran into the center of the battle field.

The demons started hitting me. A white force field protected me this time.

However, with every hit, the force field cracked.

When it was finally destroyed, several people shouted NO! It think they were the Goddesses, Link, Jane, Midna, and me. Then, light shot out from my heart, arms, and every other part of my body.

The last thing I remember is the demons dying, and Link shouting my name.


	3. Chapter 3: Man, I was SO stupid

**Hi people! I hope you like it. **

**purplepanic: **Oh nooooo! Ahahahahah good chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda. **

I woke up with a blinding light in my face.

_Great. just what you needed: A light in your face the second you wake up._

_For once, I am going to agree with you, Hyllia. _

I finally got my eyes open. Link was right next to me, holding my hand. Jane stood beside him. My parents and Alex were standing worriedly on my other side, and Midna and Zelda stood at the head of the bed.

"If you lot are still here, it means I haven't gone to heaven," I smiled.

"Yep, she is okay," Jane said. She started laughing.

Link smiled at me, and helped me get up.

I took a moment to take in my surroundings. I was in some very nice room, but I had no idea where the hell I was.

"Where am I?" I asked him.

"You are at a spare room in Hyrule castle. You have been in here for four days," Zelda said.

"What? Why?" I asked the people around me.

"You went supernova, and fainted," Jane said calmly.

"Hrrm, that was the second time I did it in my life, but I was asleep for the first one."

"Time out." My mom did the time-out sign with her hands. "You went supernova BEFORE?"

"Link, you tell the story, my head hurts."

_No it doesn't _

_I just don't feel like telling the story right now. _

So, Link told the real story about the adventure, this time including the Goddesses, Gannon hitting on me, and how we met Midna.

"Wait, you were tied up, and couldn't help my daughter?" My father asked, appalled

Link nodded sadly.

"That is it!" My mother jumped up. "You are no longer permitted to see her again!"

"MOM!" I shouted. Alex cringed. I don't usually yell in front of her, mostly because she was my favorite family member, but right now, I was really pissed off.

"YOU KNOW WHAT?" I shouted. "YOU HAVE NO CONTROL OVER MY LIFE WHATSOEVER! I AM GROWN UP NOW!"

"Honey," My father said calmly. " Please stop yelling. You are still our child. You will listen to us. You used to be an obedient child."

"WELL, NOW I AM FIGHTING BACK! BEFORE, I WAS NOTHING! I HAD NOTHING! I AM SICK OF BEING OBEDIENT! YOU TWO NEVER LISTEN TO US! WHY DON'T YOU LISTEN TO US ONCE IN A WHILE! DO YOU THINK I WANT WHAT YOU WANT FOR ME? DO YOU THINK ALEX WANTS BOY SHORT HAIR? DO YOU EVEN CARE? GO AWAY!"

They left, but Alex started to leave too.

"Oh, Alex, stay here honey," I said. I must of scared the bejesus out of the poor kid.

"Can I stay with you for a while?" She asked me, her voice shaking. She has never seen me yell so much.

"Of course. You can be my special little helper in the smoothie bar."

She came onto my bed and hugged me. Link wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and Jane helped Midna and Zelda get clothes for Alex when she stayed here.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Two days later...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Michelle!"

Uli entered the bar with a little bundle and Colin.

"I gave birth to a little girl!" She said happily. She showed me the bundle. She was so cute.

"Aww. She is so cute. What is her name?" I asked her.

"That is why I came to you," She said. "You see, you and Alex have strange but beautiful names. I want her's to be interesting."

"Well, I have always liked Rebecca. Or Isabelle. Maybe Maria?"

"Ooh. I like Rebecca. I will name her that," She smiled. "Oh, and I will also like the Twilight Realm and Colin would like to talk to you."

I handed her the smoothie and she went to a free table.

"Michelle?" Colin asked.

"Yes hon?"

"Thank you for saving Ordon," He said blushing.

"Your welcome."

"And," He said. "Is Alex here? I miss her."

"Well, order your smoothie and I will have a special person deliver your smoothie."

He nodded, and went to join his mother.

I ran into the back room.

"Alex!" She ran to me. "Please give this Tropical smoothie to Colin."

"Colin!" she grabbed the smoothie and ran out the door. Then immediately ran back in.

"MONSTERS!" She cried.

"Oh hell no!" I said, ripping off my apron. "Nobody attacks my bar."

I called Midna, Zelda, and Link. Midna, Zelda, and Jane started getting the people to safety while Link and I started to kill.

"DIE!" I shouted as I shot light in a demon's face. "DIE DIE DIE!"

When all of them were dead, Midna brought me the people who had died.

Four of my workers were dead, along with Uli, and my father.

"Dad," I cried.

He coughed.

"Danger. Thought you were in danger," He said.

"Dad, I am okay."

"Proud." He said, his eyes glassy. "Proud."

He never said anything again.

Then, I noticed something on the floor of the bar.

It was a black diamond.

A black diamond.

How could I have been so stupid?

Ghirahim is the lord of the demons. Demons have been attacking the place and Ordon.

I ran out of the bar, and fell to my knees.

"Ghirahim!" I yelled to the sky, tears running down my face. Rail pelted my body. This man, or whatever he is killed my father. He nearly destroyed Ordon, and basically destroyed my work, not to mention several homeless people's job and way to feed their families. He also killed Uli, who is my good friend, and left Rebecca and Colin motherless.

"You will pay for what you have done! I will find you, and kill you!"


	4. Chapter 4: A new Friend, who is blue

**Hi people! I hope you like it. **

**purplepanic: **Oh nooo not her dad! That sucks:( good chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda. **

It took two hours for Midna, Zelda, Jane, and Link to calm me down.

"I will kill him... Kill him... Pay..."

"Yes. We heard you." Link held me close.

"Guys," I said. "Is Rebecca okay?"

"Yes," Zelda handed me a little bundle.

"Lets take her to her father," I said. I started crying again. "Father..."

'Shh." Zelda said.

"The last thing I said to him was telling him to leave me alone," I sobbed. "And now he is gone!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah. Michelle, Link. Where is Uli?"

Colin started crying again. I handed Rusl the bundle.

"Her...Name...Is...Rebecca," I said,my voice shaking.

With her and Zelda's magic, Midna brought Uli to Rusl.

"No," He said. "No!"

"I'm so sorry," I started sobbing again. Anger went into me.

"Link," I said, looking up at him. "We are going after this monster."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You are crazy."

I was in a room with Jane, Link, Zelda, and Midna.

"What? What is so crazy about it? This thing is killing innocent people. We need to stop it."

_Can I say a few words?_

_No Hyllia._

_How about me?_

_None of you. _

"I'm not saying that," Zelda said. "It is just, who will guide us? We have no idea on what he is after and why."

An idea popped into my head.

"Link, hold your sword upright."

He did, and sure enough, it glowed.

"Now bring it down."

He did, and a figure emerged from the sword. Her skin and hair was blue. She had no hands and her wore blue, purple, and black.

"I am Fi, spirit of the sword. What is it that you seek?"

"We want to know what Ghirahim is after."

"He is looking for the Gate of Time, so he can alter past and rule Hyrule."

"Oh gods..." Zelda said.

"So, Where do we start?"

"There are a three places where the Gate of Time could be. He will start with Faron woods. Then Eldin Volcano. Then, the last place, Lanayru desert."

"Lead us Fi," I said, tossing Zelda the arrows of Light. Midna got the Fused Shadows, and Jane got the Gale boomerang.

"We are going to find this monster."


	5. Chapter 5: The adventure Begins

**Hi people! I am not updating for a while. My latest will be the beginning of this summer. Have a good day. **

**purplepanic: **Awesome an amazing adventure is about to begin! I love how Zelda said "oh GODS" instead of just god funny funny. Good chapter

**Zelda Shink: **HMYSTARS! like where this is going! I WANT VENGEANCE! KILL GIRAHIM FOR EVERYONE READING THIS, MICHELLE!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda.**

"How do we got to the first temple, Fi?" Link asked.

"Well, for the forest temple, you need to find the water dragon, Faron. She will give you an item to track the end of the temple, and, well, you will be set," Fi said in her monotone voice.

"Faron?" Zelda asked, confused. "But, Faron is a male and the light spirit."

"Princess Zelda," Fi said. "There are two Farons. Faron the light sprit is male. Faron the Dragon is female, and resides is Lake Floria."

"Lake Floria?" Now Zelda was really confused. "But, there is only Lake Hylia."

"I remember now!" Jane snapped her fingers. "Lake Hylia used to be Lake Floria. Maybe we can go under water to find her."

"Michelle, two things." Midna said. "One, the spell is wearing off."

"Oops." I redid the spell.

"Thanks. Two," She paused. "You can breath underwater. Link has the Zora Armor. But, what about the rest of us? We can't breath underwater."

"I calculate a 90% chance that Michelle's powers will let you breath underwater." Fi said, looking at them.

_HEY! WE are the ones who do the magic. Michelle is just helping._

_You know they can't hear you, right?_

"Whatever. Lets travel to Lake Hylia, and improvise."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ready?"

Jane, Zelda, and Midna nodded.

I said some gibberish, or what the Goddesses call 'reciting ancient spells,' and we jumped in.

They could breath underwater now.

"Follow me," Fi said. She swam forward. Okay, Fi can't swim. She glides like she does in the air.

We followed her to the entrance to Lakebed Temple.

"This temple was Faron's home before the Twilight came," Fi said dully. "I calculate a 85% chance that she has returned."

I took a breath, and pushed open the door.

A large, blue dragon awaited us.

"Hello, Fi. It is nice to see you again," Faron smiled. "And I see that the boy and girl who cleared the monsters from my home, and friends."

"I never got to thank you," she continued. "What is it that you need?"

"We want the item that lets us find the end of the Forest temple." Zelda said.

"I'm sorry, but I really can't give that item to anyone," She said.

"Why?" Midna demanded. "You said you will give us something as thanks for saving your home!"

"Yes, but that item is sacred," She said. "You must bring me something for that. How about, a bottle of ancient water."

"Where in hell do we find that?" Jane asked her.

"Underground," I said immediately. I then blinked." I mean, I don't know. Hylia said the answer."

"Correct," Faron smiled. "It is in the underground cavern, right under Hyrule castle. It can-"

"-Heal anything, turn trash into gold, and clean water!" I blinked again. "I really don't know how I am doing this."

"The Goddess Hylia is giving her knowledge to you. Anyway, bring me a bottle by tomorrow night. If you do, I will give you the charm."

We said thanks, and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright, we are here, but how do we get the water?"

We have arrived at the back of Hyrule castle.

_Let me handle this. _

"I think Hylia knows."

I placed my hand over the ground. It glowed white, and when I lifted my hand up, water followed.

We placed it in a jar, and went back to Faron.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, you succeeded."

We handed her the bottle.

"As I promised, here is the charm."

She gave us a green and blue brooch.

We said our thanks, and left.

"So, who is going to wear the brooch?" I asked them.

"I will," jane said. She took the brooch and placed it on her shirt.

"Now, I will lead you to the temple," Fi popped out of the sword and glided foreword.

I sighed, and followed Fi.


	6. Chapter 6: The First Temple

**Hi people. I am updating on my iPad, so it will take longer for me to update. Thanks for reading.**

"Wait, isn't this the forest temple?"

We have arrived at, obviously, the forest temple.

"Yes, but there is another entrance," Fi said.

"Where?" Jane asked, looking around.

Fi floated over to some bushes. She then took away the branches which reviewed a trap door.

It opened, and Fi floated down.

"Lead the way, Jane," Zelda said, gesturing towards the door.

Jane gulped, then jumped in. I followed her, then Link, then Zelda, then, obviously, Midna.

"Where do we go Jane?"

Jane's brooch glowed, as well as her eyes. She walked straight, turned left, let out a shriek, and ran back to us.

"Where is my boomerang?" She half asked, half yelled at us.

"In your pocket, genius," Link said sarcastically.

"Oh. He he. Silly me," she turned bright red, went back, and killed The monsters.

* * *

"Owowowowowowo!"

Jane threw the brooch on to the ground. It smoked and hissed.

"I am not completely sure, but I think we are close to the end of the temple," Midna said with a sly smile on her face.

Jane stuck out her tongue.

"That's not very ladylike," Zelda said.

"Coming from the princess in the dirty hole."

A fight would have borked out, if Fi just pop out of the sword.

"I sense a strange force through those doors." She said in her robotic way.

"Only one way to find out," Link pushed open the door.

Ghirahim stood in the room.

"Well we'll," he said looking at us. "I guess you have made it."

He looked at us. His eyes lingered on me for a moment, licked his lips (I nearly puked, and Link nearly went over to kill that bastard), then laughed.

"You know," he vanished in a cloud of diamonds. "That you will never best me." He appeared behind me. He was so close that I could feel if breath. We both vanished, and then reappeared in font of everyone.

I quickly stepped away from him.

"You know," he said smiling and creeping me out again. "you could just join me. A wonderful world awaits."

"I promise you," he continued, walking towards me. Link ran up to me and got in front of me. "That no one in Hyrule will die."

Link pulled out his sword. Zelda hocked another arrow into her bow. Jane got her boomerang out. Midna gathered darkness. I summoned a grenade. Don't ask me why. It was just the first thing that popped into my head.

"So be it," Girahim snarled. The fight began.

* * *

" you won't stop me!" He yelled. He through open two brass doors. Nothing was there.

"No!" he yelled.

he vanished, and Fi appeared.

"I have a 100% calculation that the Mirror on Time used to be here. It was moved."

she vanished, and I tried to shake of the feeling of Girahim's hand on my shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7: well, about that dragon

**Hi people. what time is it? It is summer time! Have a wonderful summer. Also, this will be my last chapter until I go on my trip, so I hope you like it!**

"Michelle? Are you alright?"

Link was standing over me. I had completely collapsed after the battle with Ghirahim.

"Give her some space," Jane said. "If Ghirahim was looking at me like he was to her, I would also collapse out of sheer relief."

"good point." He really didn't like that battle. He put a hand on my shoulder. "I promise the he wont even look at you by the time I am done with him."

"Don't make promises you can't keep" I smiled.

"well, I will try hard to keep this one" he put his arm around me.

"okay, I am sorry for ruining the moment, but WHERE THE HELL DO WE NEED TO GO!" Midna shouted.

"let's consult Fi."

when she heard her name, she came out of the sword.

"Didn't you here me the last time?" she asked us. "The next place that the temple might be is Eldin volcano. We need to find the Eldin, the volcano dragon. And yes zelda," fi sighed. "There are two Eldins"

"Wait, he is a volcano dragon?" Midna asked.

Fi nodded.

"Then maybe the Gorons know about this dragon."

We went to Eldin volcano.

* * *

"Link, Michelle, Midna, what are you doing here?

"We need to see Eldin, the dragon."

You can't."

"why?"

"he was killed yesterday, by a diamond freak. The killer then entered the sacred mine, and we dare not go in there, in case they try to kill us."

"Where is the mine?" Zelda asked quickly.

The goron led us to the mine.

"There it is." He said."Please try to save my home."

we took a breath, then entered.


	8. Chapter 8: Uh oh

**Hi people. I am so so so sorry that it took me so long to update. I will try to so hard to make these chapter updates faster.**

We ran as fast as our legs could carry us.

"Wait!" Link yelled.

Everyone stopped.

"We don't have anything to guide us through the temple, since the dragon is dead."

"I could lead you through," Fi said.

"Wait," Midna said. "If you know the way, why did we have to see the dragons to get the the thing to guide us through the temple?"

Fi answered us by retreating into the Master Sword.

"I am a better guide than her," Midna muttered.

* * *

We arrived at the entrance of the boss room.

We pushed open the doors, and we're face to face with Ghirahim.

" It took you long enough," he sighed.

then he started a really boring speech. However, his moods were shifting. It was almost like he was fighting himself.

then he created a monster, whispered something to it, vanished, and the the battle began.

* * *

Zelda shot an arrow into the monsters eye, and it exploded.

We ran to the next room. There was no gate of time.

"Uh oh," Zelda said.

"yeah," Jane said. "if there is no gate here-"

"-then he has a head start," I finished. "Even if I fly, we will never make it."

"the only thing faster than you is a dragon," link said.

I lit up. "Dragon."

"what?"

"I have an idea."


	9. Chapter 9: A Ride to the Desert

**hi people. I really have nothing to say, other than read and (maybe) review. I am trying to make my chapters better, so I will take your advice. **

"So, are you sure this will work?"

We sat outside Eldin Volcano. We had just finished yelling at Fi for not showing around the Forest temple.

"Yes," I nodded. "Last time it didn't take him long to come."

"I still don't understand why Midna can't make a portal," Jane complained. "Last time I played the game, she could."

"I told you before," Midna wined. "With Michelle's spell that keeps me alive in the light world activated, I can't make portals. I don't know why, I just can't."

An argument broke out, and I decided to talk to the goddesses.

_How are you today?_

_We are fine. How are you?_

_I am good. _

_Good._

There was a long pause, as I watched Link, Zelda, Jane, and Midna fight.

_Do you thing they notice that I am not talking?_

_No._

"Alright shut it!" Link yelled, standing up.

We all looked at him in shock.

"The longer we stand here, the closer Ghirahim is getting to the Gate of Time, or mirror, I don't remember!"

"Anyway," He continued. "We need to summon that dragon and get the hell out of here!"

I cautiously stood up.

"Argorock!" I called to the sky. "Argorock!"

Within moments a large, pearl colored dragon landed in front of us.

"Are you okay, mistress?" he asked. "Do you need me to eat these people?"

"No!" I gasped. "I need you to take us to Lanayru desert."

"All of you?"

I nodded.

"Hop on," he said.

I started to climb up. I was the lucky one. I was able to sing on his large head and get the perfect view. Everyone else had to sit in the back.

"I am flying in three, two, one!" Argorock spread his wings and we took off.

* * *

We landed in front of the temple. We got off the dragon.

"Thanks!" I yelled as he flew away.

We stood in front of the door. There was a note on it.

I picked it up and read it.

**_Dear Michelle, _**

**_Ha Ha. I got here first!. _**

**_However, I left the key behind. It is in a hole, by the door. _**

**_I hope you can get it. It would be a shame for you to not watch my great victory._**

**_Love,_**

**_Ghirahim_**

"That god damned, bastard from hell!" I said.

Everyone starred at me.

"Oops," I suggested.

"How do we get in?" Zelda asked, still shaken by my sudden outburst.

I turned to Link.

"Can you turn into a wolf?"

"Um yes?"

"Good."

He turned into a wolf.

"Now Link," I pointed at the hole. "Go in there and find a way to open the door."

He went in, stayed there for two seconds, then came out, and turned into human.

"There is a monster in there," he said.

"Aww," Jane said. "Is the poor wittle wolf afwaid of the big, bad monster?"

"Shut it Jane," Link growled.

* * *

Link finally got the key.

I took it from him, and unlocked the door.

"Poor wittle wolves first," I said, smiling at Link.

Link, scowled, then went in.

**Hi people. I am a little sick of writing Zelda stories. Don't worry, I am going to continue this book, and the Adult Timeline series. However, I need your opinion on something. **

**I have three different stories in mind.**

**1) Neverland. This is a Once upon a Time Fanfiction. For all you Robbie Kay fans, Peter Pan is in it. **

**2) Four Worlds. This is a Ben Drowned Fanfiction. **

**3) Kid Icarus, With a twist. Obviously a Kid Icarus Uprising fanfic**

**Post in the comments which story you want (I am hoping for Neverland).**


	10. Chapter 10: the Gate of Time

**Hi people! I hope you like this chapter. Remember to vote on the story I am going to write (I am still pulling for Neverland).**

I got sand in my eyes the second I walked in the door.

I summoned goggles for all of us. That would help.

"So," Zelda said. "What is the plan?"

_What is the plan?_

_We get to the Gate of Time, and destroy it. _

_Good plan. I will tell everyone it._

We ran in and out of rooms in the temple, killing all the monsters we could find. It was easy to get around, for Ghirahim left notes for us.

It was like he wanted us to find him.

* * *

"You got the key?"

We have arrived at the boss room.

Midna pushed the key in, and the doors swung open.

We entered. Ghirahim was waiting for us.

Link immediately got in front of me.

"Finally!" Ghirahim sighed. "I though you would never arrive!"

"Guies," I whispered. "Keep him occupied while I destroy the Gate of Time."

"Got it," They whispered.

I moved out from behind Link.

"There you are, Fiona," Ghirahim smiled. For a second, he looked, human. "It took you long enough."

"Fiona?" I questioned, really confused. "My name is Michelle."

He was clearly confused too, but he covered it up with a sneer.

He charged, and the battle began.

I immediately kicked off the ground. It was much faster to fly than to run.

I caught a glimpse of Link slashing the air, Midna shooting darkness, Jane hitting the back of her head with the boomerang, and Zelda using the Light arrows.

I got to the gate.

_Hyllia, do your magic._

I raised my hands and started muttering gibberish (Hyllia keeps telling me that it is ancient hyllian, but I am still going to call it gibberish)

After a while, the gate glowed red.

I gathered up my friends, and put a force field around us.

"No!" Ghirahim yelled.

The gate blew up, and Ghirahim was turned into dust.

"We won,' Link whispered in my ear.

**Surprise****! If you thought that was the end, think again. There is more to come. **


	11. Chapter 11: Relax

**Hi people! Apparently, people really want Neverland, so that story is in the lead. however, it could change. Enjoy!**

We traveled back to Hyrule.

Everyone went crazy when we said Ghirahim was dead.

Of course, Ilia was upset that I didn't die while fighting him, and Link is still pissed off at her and, of course, the dead demon lord.

To get a break from all of that, Jane and I decided to just relax.

"Hey," she said. "Can you summon an iPad?"

"I don't know." I held out my hand. My iPad appeared in it.

"No. F*cking. Way." Jane said.

"Yeah."

I started checking up on stuff I missed while I was out, oh, you know, saving the world.

"Hey look," I said showing her a picture. "Season three of Once Upon A Time finally came out."

"And look," I continued. "Here is the guy who plays Peter Pan."

"Peter Pan?" Jane snickered. "You mean the annoying cartoon boy that I can't stand?"

"Just look at the picture," I sighed.

"He can't be that cute," She said. "From what I remember, he-OH MY GOD!"

"I know, he is CUTE." I smiled, knowing that I have won.

"Who plays him?" She said breathlessly.

I rolled my eyes. "Robbie Kay."

She was about to say something, when the door opened.

"Hey, are you okay?" Link asked.

"How did you get in?" Jane and I said.

"Jinx," I snickered. She handed me ten rupees.

"I picked at the lock," he said quietly. "What are you guys doing?"

"It is a girl thing," I said.

He took my iPad.

"Hey!"

"Who is this?" He asked.

"A really cute guy," Jane said.

"He has big ears."

"Does not!" Jane and I said.

"Jinx," She smirked. I gave her back her ten rupees.

"Whatever," Link grumbled.

"Link, why are you here?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Well, I thought we could do something together, but, apparently, you and Jane want look at other guys."

"Link, I am sorry." I said. "I just wanted to know what is going on in my world. Thats all."

"Can we do something tomorrow?"

"Yes."

He walked out the door.

"One more thing!" I said. "Don't ever break into my house again."


	12. Chapter 12: The ball

**Hi people! Neverland is still in the lead. I hope you like this chapter.**

After one month of peace, Zelda decided to throw a party in celebration of Ghirahim's defeat.

I couldn't believe it. I was invited to a dance. Technically, it was a ball, and the music here is crap, but hey, I was never invited to one of these.

The ball was tomorrow, and I was jumping up and down with excitement.

"Okay," Jane said. "Can you make me a dress?"

I summoned a red dress.

"Thank you."

"Now leave," I said, pointing at the door. "I need to design my dress."

She left, and I started work.

_Okay guys. Can each of you make me a dress?_

_Sure._

Four different dresses appeared in front of me. One was short and red. Another was long and blue. Another was green and looked like something an old person would wear. The last one, was white.

_Okay, Din, your dress is too short. But I like the color._

Din took the dress away.

_Faore, your dress looks like something my grandma would wear._

Faore cursed, then took the dress away.

_Hyllia, your dress is pretty, but it looks like something I would wear to my wedding._

Hyllia sighed, then, took the dress away.

_YES! You are going to wear my dress!_

_Yes I am Nayru. _

_Good. I have jewelry that could go with it, too. _

The next day, I started to get ready. It took me three hours, but I was finally ready.

"MICHELLE!"

I ran to Jane's room.

"WHAT! Who died? What happened?"

"No. No one died. I have no jewelry!"

I summoned jewelry that went with Jane's dress.

"Thank you."

Two hours later, we went to the castle. Link went to pick up Midna and was going to meet us there.

"Now presenting, Michelle Goldberg and Jane Castaway, two more heroes of Hyrule!"

Everyone clapped as we entered the ballroom.

"Are you excited?" Jane whispered.

"Very," I said back.

"Wanna look for Zelda?"

"Sure."

After a while, we found Zelda and some other guy.

"Hi Zelda."

"Hello, Jane and Michelle. This is my cousin, Shiek,"

She gestured to the boy.

He was going to say something, but the announcer interrupted us. Link and Midna have arrived.

After a while, they found us.

"Hey gorgeous," Link said kissing me on the cheek.

"Hey handsome," I smirked.

"You look like a goddess."

I smiled. "I am a goddess. No wait, I am four goddesses."

He smiled. "Want to dance?"

"Sure."

Link took my hand and led me to the dance floor.

"Take it slow. I have never danced."

"You'll be okay."

On the dance floor, I spotted Shiek with some redhead girl, Zelda and Jane talking up a storm, and Midna and some Twili that she brought as a guest. I think he is her boyfriend.

"May I cut in?"

A young prince stood beside Link.

Link glared at him, then nodded.

The prince took my hand.

"I heard about your great victory," the prince said. "You are very talented."

"Thanks?" I said uncertainty.

"But, Ghirahim is crafty. He is not dead. He is sitting, waiting, watching."

"We must warn Zelda!"

"No. You won't be able to." He put his head close to my ear. "Sweet dreams."

I blacked out.

**Dun Dun Dun! Plot twist. **


	13. Chapter 13: Kidnapped

**Hi people! Neverland is still in the lead. And yes, I was never going to kill of Ghirahim. He is really important in later books. **

I woke up bound to a pole.

I tried to catch myself on fire. It didn't work.

"Magic proof," A voice hissed. Ghirahim stepped from the shadows.

I told him to go do something that I would NEVER put in this book.

"Language," Ghirahim laughed.

_Okay, Hyllia, what do I do?_

_Call Argorock. _

_You do it. _

_Fine. ARGOROCK!_

Ghirahim laughed again.

"Oh, Michelle. Why do you think it took me this long to take you? Well," He smirked. "I had to catch a dragon."

With magic, he pulled another thing from the shadows.

"Argorock!" I cried. Ghirahim released me, but kept the ropes on my hands. I ran over to him.

"Mistress," He coughed. "I failed you."

"No, you didn't," I whispered.

"If I had my wings, I would have gotten both of us out of here by now."

"What?" I looked beside him. Where his wings should've been, there were big, black scabs.

"Oh my god," I chocked up. Ghirahim laughed. I turned to him.

"You god damned-" Ghirahim gagged me.

"You know, I would enjoy your company much more if you don't yell at me," He sighed.

"I think that since Link isn't here, I can tell you the real plan," He continued. "You see, my master needs to come back. Since you have four goddesses inside of you, I am going to take the goddesses, and well, leave your soul. That way, my master comes back, and you are still alive."

"However," He continued. Man, he talks a lot. "Since the goddesses are, well, connected to your soul, my magic isn't strong enough to get them out. So, I am creating a machine to extract them. It should be ready, soon."

"Yeah, I already know what is going to happen before you get me into that machine," I scoffed.

"Yeah, what?" the demon got closer

"My friends are going to save me."

"No, Fiona. If this works, we can be together again," He said, and for a second, he changed into a hyllian.

"My name isn't Fiona."

Ghriahim looked really confused.

Just then, a demon came into the room.

"It is ready, my lord."

"Well then, it is time."

Then he hauled me, kicking and screaming, to another room.


	14. Chapter 14: Ghirahim's final battle

**Hi people! Neverland is still in the lead. This is the second to last chapter. This is also a LONG chapter. **

The machine didn't look like a machine.

It was a large jar, a bunch of magic proof ropes, and a place for Ghirahim to stand and watch as I get souls sucked out of me.

A few demons bound me to the outside of the jar.

"Now," Ghirahim hissed. "Let it begin!"

At once, a demon threw a bottle of dark liquid onto the jar.

Once the liquid covered the top of the jar, the ropes started to get hot. It burned my skin, then, someone screamed. I think it was me, but it didn't sound like it.

After a few more minutes of burning ropes, hot, red liquid went out of my hands, through the ropes, and into the jar. The burning stopped, and I felt like a piece of me was gone.

"LET ME OUT!" Din screamed from the jar. "LET ME OUT SO I CAN BURN THIS WHOLE PLACE DOWN!"

Ghirahim just laughed.

The burning started again. This time, it hurt more than ever.

_Don't give in._

_I will try, _Nayru said.

It lasted much longer now.

_Can't… Fight… Much… Longer…_

Blue liquid escaped my hands. It went into the ropes and into the jar.

"I'm sorry," Nayru wailed. "It was going to kill you."

The burning started again. I closed my eyes and screamed.

A loud banging happened, and the burning stopped.

When I opened my eyes again, I was in Link's arms.

"Hey gorgeous." He whispered.

"Hey handsome," I whispered back.

"WE CAN'T HOLD HIM OFF FOR MUCH LONGER!" I heard Midna shout from the other side of the room.

"Come on, we need to get out of here."

"I'm fighting. I still have two goddesses inside of me," I stood up.

_I will give you all the strength I have. _

_Me too._

_Thank you, Hyllia and Faore._

Energy flooded into my body. I blinked twice. I saw Jane whacking a few demons unconscious with the boomerang. Zelda was using the Triforce of Wisdom and was talking. The demons committed suicide.

Midna was battling Ghirahim. They were equally matched, for they both were using darkness.

"HE IS MINE!" I yelled running over. I pressed my finger onto the harp mark on my left hand.

My eyes turned gold. Angle wings sprouted from my back, and I was in a white dress.

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" Hyllia yelled. She light up the whole room

When the light died, she went back inside of me, and I was back to normal. Ghirahim was lying on the floor, unconscious, with dark ooze dripping from his arms and face. He was still alive

"That should've killed him," I said. "That was enough energy to wipe out an entire army!"

"Something he wants is keeping him alive," Din said sadly.

"What? To bring Demise back?" Jane asked.

"No," Nayru said. "Love."

Right after she said that, Fi popped out of the sword.

"Oh Ghirahim," She said robotically. She floated to him. "What have you become?"

At once, it clicked.

Fi. Fiona. FIona

"Your Fiona!" I exclaimed.

Fi nodded. "Once, we were both Hyllians. Ghirahim and I were in love. Then, Hyllia chose me for a great task. I was excited, until I was turned into this sword spirit. I could never see him again. Out of anger, Ghirahim went to Demise for help. Instead of helping him, however, Demise took away Ghirahim's memories and turned him into a word spirit."

"However, he didn't take away all of the good in him. Ghirahim was constantly fighting himself."

"Okay, that makes sense," Jane said. "But what I don't gat is why Ghirahim loved Michelle."

"When I was a hyllian," Fi stated. "I looked a bit like Michelle."

"So he kept saying 'I loved this girl, but I don't remember her.'" Zelda said. Fi nodded.

"Is there any way to free both of you?" Link asked.

"The power of the four great goddesses can free us and restore Ghriahim's memories."

Link smashed the Master Sword into the jar. The goddesses went back into me.

"Ahh, it feel so good to have them back."

_Ready Michelle?_

_Yes Faore._

_Now, do what we say…_

I started dancing like a crazy person and speaking gibberish. When I was finished, a white light filled the room.

Where Fi and Ghirahim were, two hyllians were there. I automatically knew it was Fi and Ghirahim.

Fi DID look a lot like me. We both had dark, curly brown hair, high cheek bones, and the same smile. However, Fi's skin was a little lighter than mine, her ears were pointed Hyllian style, and she had purple eyes, not sky blue.

Ghirahim also changed. He, well, was handsome. Not as handsome as Link, but better looking than he was before.

He opened his eyes. "Fiona?" He coughed.

"Yes," She smiled. "I'm here. I'm normal."

"Did I," He started. "Did I really do those horrible things?"

Tears formed in Fi's eyes. "Yes," she whispered.

"I am so sorry."

"I know," She said. "Lets go home."


	15. Chapter 15: The end, for now

**Hi people! This is the last chapter.**

Ghirahim stayed quiet for the entire ride home.

I swear to you, I have never felt this bad for a villain.

"Michelle," He started.

"Yes?"

"Your father isn't dead."

I stopped in my tracks.

"When demons kill, they take the souls and make demons out of them. Now that I am free, I can return the soul to the body."

I was jumping up and down with excitement.

* * *

"Okay, here we go,"

Ghirahim started this strange ancient ritual. Uli and my father's bodies were there.

After this strange ritual, which involved glowing eyes, and fire.

Uli woke up shrieking, and my father woke up because of her screeching.

"Wh…Wh…What is happening?"

Ghirahim and Fi filled them in.

* * *

You are probably asking why everyone forgave Ghirahim so easily.

Well, we left out the 'going to Demise for revenge' part. Instead, we said since Ghirahim was Hyllia's strongest warrior, Demise kidnapped him and turned him into a monster.

Fi, was his girlfriend, so to make sure they will see each other one day, she turned Fi into an immortal sword spirt.

In this version, Hyllia is the good guy. Everyone who knows the truth is still pissed off about what she did. Even the other goddesses are angry with her.

Well, now it is time to finish off this story. I just hope I will have another adventure soon.

**Hi people. This is the plan for the next book:**

**I will be writing Neverland. Sorry HeroAlexa249, but more people voted for Neverland.**

**After I write Neverland, I will be finishing up my Zelda series (Adult Timeline and Sucked into Zelda).**

**After that, I will be writing the Kid Icarus. **

**I hope you will all have a great day. I will be updating soon!**

**Love,**

**TheZeldaQueen **


End file.
